


Perspective

by Woori



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Wooseok is also whipped but who knows how much lol, but more fluff, yunseong is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woori/pseuds/Woori
Summary: Yunseong wasn't quite sure when he started caring for Wooseok.





	Perspective

It was supposed to be a normal day- when their CEO announced that the six of them were gonna represent Woollim and participate in the next season of Produce 101. Yunseong couldn't hide his smile as excitement, anticipation, and hope, came to him all at once. He led the practice with renewed energy that day, while the other Woollim boys whined about him allegedly 'torturing' them. _Heh_.

But of course, as much as he was excited to show all he's got, Yunseong was nervous about the whole ordeal too. He wanted to know his competition first to get a glimpse of where he stood in that future arena. So he read and researched about the trainees online, and naturally, the debuted trainees were the ones with the most available information. He had stumbled across that controversy around Wooseok and couldn't help but to admire the lion-hearted guy for joining a competition like this after all he had been through.

So when they first filmed for the company evaluations, he held his breath when Wooseok climbed up those steps. He was really pretty; exactly how he looked in the pictures online, or even more so. He had the biggest cat-like eyes Yunseong had ever seen in his life, but they were steely and cold. Wooseok may be small, but he did not look weak at all. He emanated an aura that made him very intimidating. Unapproachable. Way out of Yunseong's reach.

But it did not take long for him to be proven wrong.

As they practiced for the class readjustments before the X1-MA performance, Yunseong found himself in B Class with Wooseok. He observed that he was actually a really nice hyung to all of them younger trainees, contrary to what Yunseong initially thought and what the program tried to portray him to be. But then again, almost all of them were not what the program portray them to be on screen. Afterall, their three/four months of hardwork were jammed into 26 hours of broadcast only- way too little time to capture the real them.

Wooseok, along with the other older trainees, took upon themselves to alleviate any of the younger trainees' attention to the cost of their dream and the burden it imposed. Yunseong understood why. It was because the debuted trainees have been in their shoes too a few years back; fighting for their common aim.

And being in the confines of the training center- where every move they made, every mistake, every perfect step, were constantly filmed and monitored, and then scrutinized by the public- it was all too easy to feel suffocated and succumb to the stress and mental fatigue.

The hyungs of Pdx prevented that. They made jokes, listened to their stories, gave them advise, made sure they ate and slept, and made their presence known and tangible whenever they needed comfort.

Despite the fact that it was a competition, the trainees were able to set a friendly atmosphere this way, that was why Yunseong did not find it hard at all to make some new friends, especially among the younger trainees like Keum Donghyun.

But Yunseong only ever had conversations with Wooseok a few times, usually with two or three more trainees with them. He was no longer unapproachable, but it was clear to him that the older trainee had walls around himself built too high, Yunseong knew he, or anyone else for that matter, would never be allowed in.

Wooseok was still a mystery to him. A treasure box where the key was yet to be found.

\---

Relief was immediately replaced with dismay when he got into the group with the experienced trainees that Keumdongie chose for his 14-member team, only to be split into two groups and pitted be against each other. Using the same practice room with the Love Shot team, Yunseong couldn't help but to glance Wooseok's way, a little too long sometimes. He woudn't deny, even if others asked him to admit it out loud, that Wooseok was someone that draws attention.

And a force to be reckoned with after killing that Love Shot stage.

But Yunseong was not sure when he started caring for him though. His guess was when he witnessed him crying after that To My Youth stage.

The walls Wooseok had around himself seemed to come crashing down to the ground as he indirectly revealed to the whole world what happened during the darkest times of his life through the song.

It was _his_ song.

And as Wooseok's voice broke while struggling to deliver his ment, Yunseong felt his heart break little by little too. He looked very vulnerable, defenseless.

The strong feeling of wanting to protect him, of wanting to take him under his wing along with his Woollim brothers, came to light and refused to go under from then on.

\---

As if the universe conspired to help him, he got into a team with Wooseok for the Concept Evaluations. But the weakness he had peeked seemed to have vanished completely, as the older wore his usual, unbothered mask while performing flawlessly as the temporary center during practice; definitely the Wooseok brand.

So even after the group readjustments, the team members agreed to choose him as the permanent center, because really, who would if not him?

If Yunseong was being honest, he kinda felt butterflies when he back-hugged him to signal that he and the team chose him as the center. Wooseok felt too small, too vulnerable, in his arms. But he had to concentrate 'cause he was the leader of the team, and he wasn't supposed to let himself dwell on that thought; or that feeling.

They had discussed whether to add Dongyun to their team, and they decided not to because as Wooseok had correctly pointed out, Junho, Eunsang, and him didn't really have many parts and even if they were willing to give theirs up, the producers might not share their idea. It was highly probable that their little parts would be cut further to be given to Dongyun. Besides, U Got It was a very difficult song, and readjusting would only be harder for them and for Dongyun just the same, if not more.

The five teams were called in to be evaluated by the trainers before the Concept Evaluations.

Their team did really bad. Most of them, Wooseok especially, messed up the new choreo and the singing. They returned to their practice room and sat in a semi circle to talk.

Looking at everyone's faces, he knew that all of them felt dejected. Wooseok looked especially disappointed and upset of his performance, and Yunseong fidgeted with his fingers as he struggled to find the right words for him. Thankfully, Seungwoo spoke up first and asked Wooseok if he was okay.

Yunseong's heart ached when he said that he dragged the group down with his performance as center. Looking at him, Yunseong realized that these debuted hyungs, must have felt the worst being thrown into this competition for trainees- constantly at the mercy of numerous critics telling them they _were_ and _are_ not worthy, not talented enough to be idols. On top of that, they only had each other to lean on, because they couldn't exactly share their fears and doubts to the younger trainees. Not when they were supposed to be the reliable, experienced and strong ones.

He couldn't help but to reach out and touch Wooseok's arm to comfort him somehow, and before he could even think, he rambled some comforting words (or at least that's what he hoped his words were) with Seungwoo backing him up. They talked some more and finally agreed to stop practice for the day and rest.

"You guys can go first." Wooseok had said.

Yunseong was already at the door so he had to turn back to look at the older trainee in the eyes. "But hyung, we agreed tha-" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"I'm fine Yunseong-ah. I'm going to practice some more okay? Don't worry I'll be there in a jiff." He said with a smile that bared his teeth.

It was a rare sight.

Wooseok usually only ever smiled close-lipped smiles, or even when he did laugh, he usually covered his mouth with his hand.

Yunseong wished he could make him keep on smiling like that.

_He looked beautiful.... I mean he always looks beautiful but...Wait.._

He mentally slapped himself to get a grip.

Yunseong wanted to protest some more but he was able to stop himself for the time being. He gave a small nod and closed the door behind him and headed to the dorms with the others.

\---

The next friday, Woollimz watched the broadcast together and he got a shock at how Wooseok was intensely evil-edited. It did not show what really happened at all. It didn't even show his tiny peptalk as a weak attempt to cheer Wooseok up, and only showed Seungwoo's.( But Yunseong didn't really care about that because he didn't even remember what he said and he bet it was dumb.)

People's possible reactions to this flooded Yunseong's mind. His haters would probably grab this opportunity to spread lies and negativity again. Others would believe them and comment and share horrible accusations and opinions. Wooseok would probably read all of them on sns.

The pain in his heart was so sudden he had to put a hand over his chest.

He just couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the thought of Wooseok crying again tonight.

With the show still running on the tv, he grabbed his phone and headed out. He dialled Wooseok's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Oh Yunseong-ie! Wae?"

_Crap_. He didn't think this through and only acted on instinct. Now he didn't know what to say.

".....Hyung, are you okay?" _hahaha of course not, dumbass._

"Yeah... It's okay Yunseong. I kinda expected it anyway." He heard his resigned voice.

Yunseong's breath hitched. _He expected it?_

Before he could stop himself, he was already muttering, "Yeah but that doesn't mean you deserved it." Really, he didn't seem to have a lot of self-control when it comes to Wooseok.

_My brain's probably somewhere else. Just my luck, I needed it today._

The line stayed silent for the longest time so his dumb and panicking self actually thought that the line got cut off already. With that in mind, he whispered in the air, with his phone still lingering by his mouth. He closed his eyes. "Hey hyung? I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything about it. But don't be sad okay? Those who truly love you will see through all those lies tonight. Believe me."

He was about to head in when Wooseok spoke on the other line. Surprisingly, he managed to catch his phone before it dropped to the concrete as well.

"Yunseong-ah thank you. I really appreciate you worrying about me. Its really fine okay? Now go ahead and sleep. We have to practice tomorrow!" and he laughed that hearty laugh of his. Yunseong swore his heart stopped.

Despite having an internal fight with himself not to swoon too much, he was able to answer, "Arasseoyo Hyung. Don't use your phone anymore tonight, okay? Good night."

"Alright alright, uri leader-nim. Good night~"

Yunseong knew that Wooseok was far from okay, and he was disappointed at the sudden thought of him probably opening up and talking about how he truly felt with Jinhyuk.

_.........But, that was our first phone call._

A foolish smile crept up his face as he was heading back inside the dorms. As Yunseong passed by, Junho glanced back from the tv screen and fixed his eyes on him.

"Ooooooh Ppeuddi-yah~ Something good happened? What are you smiling so widely for?" he teased.

Yunseong immediately dropped his smile. "What? No I wasn't. I'm going to bed. Good night you guys. Turn off the tv and lights after."

The other guys continued to tease him as he was heading up.

He rolled his eyes. _These guys really. I am the oldest but they keep on teasing me._

He flopped face down on the bed and let his thoughts come through. His foolish smile returned when he remembered Wooseok's voice. But his smile faltered when he remembered the part that he did not intend for Wooseok to hear. Or maybe he kinda wished he would hear those some other time, but not at that moment, when he wasn't expecting Wooseok to still be on the line.

He groaned in frustration. _Shit. Of all the words I could've used, did I really have to choose something as weird as love?_

He pulled on his hair and rubbed his face.

_Okay Yunseong calm tf down. Lets think this through thoroughly._ He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. _He probably wouldn't even notice it. He wouldn't pay that much attention to notice such a small detail like that. Afterall, who am I to him?_

Yunseong didn't know why but that kinda hurt.

_Wait what? INDEED WHY???_

A part of him wanted to deny it, but the answer was clear. _It hurt because I might have had a crush on him._ He didn't understand as well but it was true. _To what extent though?_ He didn't have a clue. Or he might have had a clue but he didn't want to think about it. Not yet anyway. He already got a lot on his plate and his lovelife is literally at the bottom of his priority list.

_Hold-on, my LOVE life?? God, calm the fuck down Yunseong and grab some sleep!_

He did sleep eventually but not after replaying over and over their one-minute phone convo in his head.

\---

The teams did really well in the concept evaluations. And if there was anything more beautiful than their love for performing on stage, it would be their friendships. The 31 trainees were tighter than ever, and Yunseong believed that everyone knew too much of each other already. But he was particularly blissful for being closer than ever to Wooseok.

After watching the 10th episode with his team members, where Wooseok was evil-edited again for literally breathing and sitting there, he had dragged him out of the room and sat with him at one of the practice rooms. Yunseong practically forced the older trainee to play League of Legends with him, although he was not really fond of mobile games, just to put Wooseok's mind off that damned episode. Really, he wanted to personally ask the editors what their problem was. He was in the mood for punching someone but that could get him into trouble, so it was a good thing really, to be playing a battle game where he can vent his anger out. (Poor Yunseong's innocent phone screen.)

The aftermath was Wooseok laughed and smiled a lot more with him. Not only that, Yunseong also seemed to have gained his trust. Obviously after all he'd been through, he understood that Wooseok would only choose a select few to entrust his troubles and issues with. At the beginning, it was obvious that he only trusted the older trainees, like Jinhyuk of course, Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Byungchan.

But Yunseong became the exception.

He knew this because Wooseok told him himself, along with the other many things about him that he let the younger know.

\---

Before they even realized it, they only had the final performances to worry about. They already filmed the 3rd eliminations and had started practice.

To say that Yunseong was disappointed when Wooseok chose Sonyeonmi over To My World was an understatement. But that didn't stop him. Or rather, that didn't stop _them_. They always kinda found each other around the other, to the point thay they were familiar with the other's choreo. They could switch places with each other and no one would probably notice.

Thursday before the broadcast of the 11th episode, all the teams got to perform the Concept Evaluation songs on M Countdown. They were all happy because they were going to be reunited with eliminated trainees, although they weren't suppose to show too much emotions as to not hint who the remaining 20 trainees were.

Yunseong felt ecstatic. He loved performing so much, and standing on the MCD stage really felt like a dream come true. The moment made him feel that he really was getting closer to the trainees' common goal. He felt amazing, but he felt nervous too.

_Thank goodness Wooseok hyung's here with me._

Wooseok and Seungwoo obviously had more experience than them, being idols to start with, so the four of them asked for their hyungs' advise. Yunseong, obviously, chose Wooseok to stick around to for advise.

The pre-recording started and while waiting for the cue to start, Wooseok talked and joked a lot with him, so as to put the younger at ease. Yunseong kept on messing up his outfit because of those damned chains, and he felt his pulse quicken when Wooseok got close to attend to him.

He advised Yunseong to ask help from the staff, so he got down the stage to consult with the stylists and crew.

He ended up removing those chains, and before the music started again, Wooseok fixed his clothes, patted his shoulders, and teased him, "He's sexy~"

Yunseong shyly smiled and felt heat rush on his cheeks as he blushed furiously. _Aish_.

He was thankful for the red lighting for hiding the color on his face.

After the recording, they happily ended that day with Daepyonim's treat of free food, with Yunseong sticking to Wooseok's side to make sure he ate a lot, because it was all too obvious to him that he lost weight.

\---

The final days they spent on Produce were bittersweet.  
Yunseong did not expect to be this close to these 19 trainees. They were like a tightly-knit family already, along with Daepyonim of course. People would normally think that the competition would only get more intense as the end neared, but it was quite the opposite with their batch. He could hardly feel any competitiveness. He only saw each one supporting one another, and only felt their intense desire to do well and debut together.

Thinking of the end and separating ways with his friends were already enough to make Yunseong's eyes water. He realized they only had a few days left.

He had a lot of thoughts going through his mind, but one of the most frequent ones was about Wooseok. Saying that he was only a fleeting crush would be a blatant lie to himself at this point.

So he wanted to confess, even if the feelings were not returned.

Wooseok was obviously gonna make it in, while Yunseong wasn't very sure of his own fate. But he had a very strong desire to make it, because he wanted to be with his friends. Because he wanted to spend more time next to Wooseok. He wanted to debut and be able to take care of Junho and Wooseok.

Before the last day in the training camp, he asked Wooseok to meet up. Yunseong was not so sure if he could make it in, so he wanted to say the things pent up in his heart.

\---

When Wooseok came through the door of the empty, camera-free practice room, Yunseong couldn't help but to smile in amazement. His hyung always looked so effortlessly dazzling.

He flashed his sunny smile. "Ppeuddi-yah! Wae? And what are you looking so cute for?" he teased as he settled next to the younger.

Yunseong tried to suppress the urge to just bear-hug him until he knew how he felt.

He cleared his throat. "Hyung I- I just wanted to say some things."

"Okay I'm listening." Wooseok's cat eyes settled on Yunseong's face with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay. First I would like to ask you to take care of Chacha, if ever I don't make it in and he does."

Wooseok frowned at this.

"What do you mean Yunseong? You're gonna make it in. We're all gonna make it in, you, me and Chacha." he grabbed Yunseong's hands and pulled them towards him to be face to face with each other.

"Listen to me. You are going to wow that finale audience, and you're gonna blow everyone's mind once they reveal you as the center of To My World. Come on, don't let your biggest fan down. Don't give up just yet."

"I'm not hyung. I will give my all into the finale. Afterall, I don't wanna dare disappoint my 'biggest fan'." He shot a knowing look at Wooseok, which the older only smiles at.

"But seriously hyung, I just wanna make sure. You know that Junho is practically my child."

"I know that. Which reminds me, you kinda treat me the same. Yah Hwang Yunseong, do you baby your hyung as well huh?" he said with his fake-tantrum pout and angry eyes Yunseong knew too well. It was obvious he was teasing, but Yunseong couldn't stop the blush that crept up on his cheeks.

Yunseong tried to laugh it off to remove the awkwardness that hung around after he didn't answer the older's question. _God, this was harder than I thought._

He looked down at their intertwined hands. "One more thing, hyung."

Wooseok hummed in response, encouraging him to continue.

Yunseong took a deep breath. Now he had to man up and just let it all out. Before he regrets it.

He squeezed Wooseok's hands with his own.

"The thing is- hyung I-I-" he blinked as the words seemed stuck on his tongue.

"Yes?"

He looked up at the face in front him. His pretty hyung who was always, _always_ there for him- and vice versa.

"Well I-I've always-uhm" Yunseong stumbled at his words.

He looked down and cursed under his breath. _Oh to hell with it._

He skipped the words and went for action.

He closed his eyes, leaned forward and pressed his lips on Wooseok's.

He felt the older stiffen at his action, but there was no turning back now. He was not gonna stop until he feels a reaction somehow.

After a few heartbeats, Wooseok reciprocates. Yunseong sighed as he realized this.

With renewed courage, he took Wooseok's face into his hands and angled his own face to deepen the kiss. He felt Wooseok's hands grab the sides of his waist, pulling their bodies closer to each other.

It was bliss.

It was perfect.

Their entire being seemed to match perfectly in every way possible.Yunseong felt warmth spread across his chest, and it felt too good, too comfortable.

He didn't want to ever stop feeling this way.

When the need to breathe caught up to them, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, with no one trying to put a distance to their close proximity.

"Hyung, I like you."

_There. I said it. Now I only need to hear his response._

He watched the boy in question. But before he could comprehend the look in his gleaming eyes, Wooseok stood up and offered his hand. Confused, (and still dazed by the kiss), Yunseong took it. As soon as their hands touched, Wooseok pulled Yunseong to a stand and bolted for the door.

"Well that's- uhm, a lot to think about. But first, lets eat with the others." was all Wooseok said.

Confused, Yunseong just let his hyung drag him as he ran to the practice room Sonyeonmi team was using. All the other trainees were there already.

Jinhyuk turned to them with furrowed brows, "Wooseok where the hell were you two? Why don't y'all just get married. You're always together anyways, geez." he rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the food the boys were all surrounding.

"Shut up Jinhyuk. Come on Yunseong, lets eat." Wooseok pulled him towards the guys. He was a little disappointed when Wooseok finally let go of his tight hold on his hand, although it was competely necessary because they were going to eat. _But still._

The day ended and he never got a response back.

\---

He sighed as he looked outside the car window as Junho and him were heading back to the Woollim dorms.

"Pst Ppeuddi whats wrong? Why're you sulking?"

Without looking at him, he sighed, "Nothing's wrong. And I'm not sulking."

The younger only ignored his words, "Does it have something to do with Wooseokie-hyung? You two kinda looked flushed when you came in a while ago."

The way Yunseong's eyes rounded was enough give-away of an answer for Junho. The younger only chuckled and looked back out the window. "Are you two dating now huh?"

Yunseong choked on his own spit. _What?!_

Junho laughed out loud at his reaction. "Hyung c'mon I know you too well. I know you like Wooseok hyung."

Yunseong was beyond bewildered now. "IT WAS OBVIOUS?!"

"Yep. Atleast for me. I mean, I know you like taking care of people, and you're practically close to everyone, and that you like skinship- well atleast to people you're close to anyway- but its all different when it comes to Wooseok hyung. Its hard to explain actually. You kinda treat us the same, but not really. You know what I mean? And I gotta admit you looked too whipped though."

Yunseong leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. He massaged his temples.

_Too.. whipped.._

"Its okay hyung, love is love. And if it makes you feel any better, I think Wooseok hyung might feel the same way about you. I mean, he definitely treats you differently than the others too. Anyways, good luck hyung." Junho patted him on the shoulder before turning away and closing his eyes to catch up on some sleep.

He kinda knew that in his heart too. _I mean, he did kiss me back a while ago..._

But he wanted, and needed, to hear it from Wooseok himself.

_Yeah, good luck to me later trying to fall asleep with that kiss to plague my mind all night.....or all day tomorrow....or the next days....._

_Yunseong you whipped dumbass, good luck indeed._

\---

The fated day came and he indeed did not come through. He felt a little dissapointed but he was pleased and contented with his growth. Yunseong's confidence and patience were tested every step of the way in Pdx, and he could say that all the hardships defined and fine-tuned who he was now. Being the center of To My World was the most confident he's ever been so far, and he was looking forward to the day that he'll feel even more confident. The show really gave him one hell of a rollercoaster ride, but he realized he did not regret anything.

Or he did regret _one_ thing.

Not making it into the final line-up meant he couldn't debut with Junho. And Wooseok.

Wooseok cried so hard again that night, when he was announced as 2nd in the Debut Line-up. His bestfriend, his brother, the one person Wooseok was so used to being next to, was going to be separated from him. Yunseong wanted to just run up there and hold him until he cried all his tears out.

But he couldn't do that. Not yet.

Instead, he desperately wished for Jinhyuk, or at least him, to be X, although he had a very slim chance.

Alas, Jinhyuk nor him was declared as X, and his worried eyed looked up to watch Wooseok as his tears continued to fall, despite his efforts to stop them.

The announcing finished, and he saw a crying Junho running his way. He welcomed him in his arms with tears brimming in his own eyes.

He was so, so very proud of him.

"Hyung mianhae."

"No don't be. It's a pity that the two of us wasn't able to make it in together, but I am already very happy you made it. You did really well, Chacha. You did really well."

Junho pulled away but still held Yunseong's hand as Hangyul came over to hug his hyung too.

And then there was Wooseok.

"Yunseong-ah~~~"

Yunseong closed his eyes and felt his tears roll down his face as he felt Wooseok's arms around him.

"Hwang Yunseong, I'm sorry. I wanted you to be up there with me."

"No don't say that hyung. I'm fine. Congrats, I'm really very proud of you."

"And I- I wanted to say that I-" Wooseok was cut off when Junho joined in their hug.

Yunseong held them as they all cried.

"Hyung take care of Chacha for me please." he whispered against Wooseok's shoulder. "Take care of each other.. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay..."

"Hwang Yunseong I want you to know that you did amazing tonight. _You were beautiful tonight._ Don't ever let anyone-even yourself, tell you otherwise." Wooseok whispered against his neck, and he nodded stiffly in reply.

Wooseok let go of him and cupped his face in his hands. "Look at me."

He did and looked up to see Wooseok's beautiful, tear-stained face.

"Now hurry up and debut asap okay? Me and Junho are gonna wait for you on stage. Hyung will always and forever be your biggest fan."

Yunseong nodded again as another tear rolled down his cheek. Wooseok pulled him back into another hug and he wished, right then and there, that time would stop, even for a while.

\---

After a year..or less....

Yunseong's phone vibrated continuously as message after message from Wooseok flooded in his inbox.

'Ppeuddi-yah~'

'Did u see Chacha and I's latest pic? We did your signature pose!'

'Yah Hwang Yunseong'

'Yah are u ignoring your hyung?'

'I can't believe you're busier than me now.'

'Don't u dare forget our plans later.'

'Or the place.'

'Okay text me back as soon as you read these. :('

Yunseong came out of the shower and checked his phone.He chuckled at the messages.

He typed in a quick reply.

'Hyung~ I'm sorry. I just came out of the shower. Later, 6pm at the same place right? Arasseoyo, see you hyung. Love u.'

This time, Yunseong did not have to wait for a response, as a message arrived not even a minute later.

From: My Wooseokie-hyung <3

'I love you too.'

_Fin_.


End file.
